1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capturing images and, more particularly, to a camera assembly for use with personal digital assistants for capturing and transmitting video and still images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications has increased enormously over the past several years. As a result business and personal users have become increasingly reliant on cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), pagers, wireless FAX modems for use with laptop computers, etc.
Several portable devices have become more popular due to their functionality and reduced size. The most notable example is a personal digital assistant (PDA). These devices store addresses, calendars, phone lists, memos, email messages, etc., and some can also access the Internet. The PDA""s dock into a cradle or attachment for connection to a more powerful computer for synchronizing data and performing other functions.
The PDA may include a touch sensitive LCD panel, some buttons to directly access calendars, phone lists, addresses, memos, scroll up, scroll down, a port to connect to the cradle and other regular circuitry such as a CPU, memory and software applications. The touch sensitive panel can be tapped to directly access information or to enter script or handwritten text with a stylus. The display panel may also include a backlight to make text or images on the display more readable in dark conditions. The cradle includes a serial port interface cable that can connect to a personal computer (PC) or other device, and a button for synchronization of data between the PDA and PC.
The cradle also physically attaches to the PDA. Information such as schedules, expense reports, phone lists, etc., and programs can be shipped from the PDA to the PC and vice-versa. The software ensures that changes made on the PDA and changes made on the PC can be combined to create the latest version of an information file. For example, if a first telephone list of phone numbers is stored in the PC and a second list is stored on the PDA the two lists may be synchronized with software to create a single comprehensive list which can be stored on the PC, the PDA or both.
The PDA inserts into the cradle which is connected to the serial port of the PC. When the synchronization button is pressed on the PDA (or the software command to synchronize is issued via the software running on the PC), the version of phone list on the PDA is uploaded to the PC and this version is compared with the version of the phone list on the PC. Differences are reconciled and changes are sent to the version on the PDA, and the list on the PC is also updated. In this way, data remains synchronized between the PDA and the PC.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional PDA 10 is shown. PDA 10 includes a housing 12 configured to provide a display 14 and control buttons 16. Housing 12 provides a structure for coupling PDA 10 to an interface adapter or a cradle 20. Cradle 20 includes guide supports 22 for receiving PDA 10 therebetween and detachably securing PDA 10. PDA 10 includes an interface 24 for coupling a connector 26 of cradle 20 thereto. Connector 26 further connects to a PC (not shown).
As devices, such as handheld PC""s, are commercially introduced capabilities are increased for individuals on the road or otherwise working away from a conventional office. One of the drawbacks of current versions of handheld PC""s is that the handheld PC""s have limited memory, usually 1-2 MB, and the connection speed, while adequate for calendar and memo synchronization, falls short for several applications. Another drawback is that often users would like to have the capabilities generally provided by a modem, a digital scanner, a digital camera, videophone, etc., with their PDA, thus increasing the bulk they need to carry. To provide these capabilities, the individual devices must be purchased and be capable of interfacing with each other. The overall cost also increases because the user pays for duplication, e.g., two devices with displays.
Therefore, a need exists for a camera which attaches into a cradle of a PDA coupled with a high speed connection to a computer for providing still and video images while avoiding the cost and device duplication of conventional equipment.
An attachment apparatus for a handheld portable computer device having a display in accordance with the present invention includes an attachment portion for receiving and securing the handheld computer. A camera assembly mounts to the attachment portion for providing images to the handheld computer, and means for coupling the handheld computer to the camera assembly for transferring the image data to be displayed on the display of the handheld computer.
In alternate embodiments of the attachment apparatus, the attachment portion is adjustable to receive handheld computers of different sizes. The means for coupling includes a connector mounted on the attachment portion for engaging an interface on the handheld computer. The handheld computer may be a personal digital assistant. The attachment portion may include a stand for supporting the attachment portion. A rotating lens portion of the camera assembly may be included for rotating a lens of the camera assembly.
Another image capture system for use with handheld computing devices having a display includes a cradle for detachably receiving and securing the handheld computing device. The cradle includes a camera assembly for providing image data to the handheld computing device. A data link couples the handheld computing device to a computer for processing image data received by the camera assembly in the handheld computing device and transmitting the image data to the computer.
In alternate embodiments of the image capture system, the cradle is adjustable to receive hand held computing devices of different sizes. The data link may include a cable which may provide data transfer at a rate of at least 12 Mbits/sec. The data link may include a wireless link. The handheld computing device may be a personal digital assistant. The cradle may include a stand for supporting the cradle and the computing device. A rotating lens portion of the camera assembly may be included for rotating a lens for capturing images. The computing device may perform image compression and processing. The cradle may include a power connection for providing power to the camera assembly and the computing device. The cradle may also include a power source, for example, batteries, to provide power to the handheld computing device and/or the camera assembly. The computer may be linked to a communications network for transmitting and receiving images over the network.
A video conferencing and still image capture system in accordance with the present invention includes a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cradle for detachably receiving and securing the PDA for interfacing with a computer, a camera assembly adjustably attached to the cradle having an imager for providing video and still image data to the PDA for image processing and a data cable coupling the cradle to the computer for connecting the PDA to the computer for transmitting and receiving the video and still image data over a communications network.
In alternate embodiments of video conferencing and still image capture system, the cradle is adjustable to receive handheld computing devices of different sizes. The data cable provides data transfer at a rate of at least about 12 Mbits/sec. The cradle may include a stand for supporting the cradle and the computing device. A rotating lens portion of the camera assembly may be included for rotating a lens thereabout for capturing images. The PDA preferably performs image compression and processing. The cradle may include a power connection for providing power to the camera assembly and the PDA. The cradle may also include a power source, for example, batteries, to provide power to the handheld computing device and/or the camera assembly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.